1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel having a pixel with an enhanced aperture ratio, and a method for manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a thin film transistor substrate having pixel electrodes and switching thin film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes, a common electrode substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the thin film transistor substrate and the common electrode substrate.
The LCD drives liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage between the thin film transistor substrate and the common electrode substrate. The voltage applied between the thin film transistor substrate and the common electrode substrate creates an electric field. Since the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer have an anisotropic dielectric constant, the alignment of the liquid crystals is changed when the electric field is applied to the liquid crystals. In addition, since the liquid crystals have an anisotropic refractive index, light transmittance of the LCD apparatus may vary according to the alignment of the liquid crystals. The LCD applies an electric field between the two substrates such that the liquid crystals have a light transmittance corresponding to display information transmitted as data signals. Thus, the alignment of the liquid crystals varies according to the applied electric field, thereby displaying images on the LCD.
In a conventional LCD, a storage electrode is arranged below and overlaps with a pixel electrode. The voltage of the pixel electrode is maintained for a certain period of time using a capacitance between the pixel electrode and the storage electrode.
To increase the capacitance between the pixel electrode and the storage electrode, the size of the storage electrode has been increased. However, increasing the size of the storage electrode may reduce the aperture ratio in a unit pixel since the storage electrode may be a metal material and may block the transmission of light.